1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detector circuits.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, threshold detectors are made using inverter circuits, degenerated common-source input circuits, or comparator circuits. However, inverter and degenerated common-source input circuits perform poorly when the low and high input levels are narrowly separated. Comparator circuits perform well but require a reference from a bandgap or external source such as a Zener diode, for example.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved low cost and low power threshold detectors.